The Price
by FlopsyOllie
Summary: A princess is suppose to be perfect, right? So how come she's the farthest thing from it?


**The Price**

_This is my first Winx story! Yay! I've been watching Winx for years (ever since it came out on 4kids). Then I grew up, discovered how annoying 4kids was, and forgot about poor Winx Club. Recently, I remembered that awesome show about fairies and looked it up on Youtube. I now watch the 4kids Winx every Saturday morning, and I watch the RAI English episodes on the internet. So anyway..._

_This is about Stella reflecting on her past. The beginning starts off before she is at Alfea, and later on it's more or less present time. It a one-shot for now, although I do have an idea of how to continue it. Depends on what people think. So tell me if you'd like it to continue._

The mirror. She stares at it intensely, processing every feature, every flaw. In front of others, the mirror is her friend. She loves seeing her own reflection; her beauty and grace. But when she is alone, the mirror becomes hateful. So why is it that she can't look away?

She knows beauty is in there, somewhere. People say it every day. "Look at that, the gorgeous Princess of Solaria." But they feel like empty words to her. She can't find the beauty anywhere. It doesn't seem like she is that outstanding, that special, especially in the looks department. People are just putting on an act because she is the Princess. Lies are much easier when they make someone feel good.

_Beauty? I don't see it._

She tugs at her hair, wishing the golden locks would magically straighten themselves. She wishes her eyes were prettier, her lips were fuller. Maybe she can even drop a few pounds? A princess is meant to be perfect, the envy of the land. How can she have that? Is that even possible?

Some days, standing in front of this mirror, she just wants to disappear. If she was invisible, no one would be able to see her. No one could stare and point and judge. No one could ever see the truth again, the beauty that doesn't exist. She could be free.

_Perfection… how strange._

Everyone always sees the face. The painted smile, the carefully rehearsed laughs, the pounds of cosmetics, and the polite "thank yous". No one notices that the mask is cracking. Once it breaks, the world will be able to see into her soul, into the very depths that define her. They will see the sadness, the suffocation. The truth may just float to the surface. And what will she do then?

_You don't have that. Perfection is something you'll never reach._

A princess is suppose to be beautiful, right? Beautiful and kind, smart and funny. A princess should always be prepared, never have a toe out of line. A princess has to be perfect. The girl everyone wants to be. Perfection isn't just a word to a princess, it is a way of life, the number one goal that is always just out of reach. It's something princesses are expected of. If they don't meet the standards, then they might as well just be another anybody. Not a princess. Because royalty and perfection go hand in hand.

She doesn't think she's pretty, or very kind. She has a mean streak a mile wide. She's never been smart. School was always so boring. And she isn't exactly funny, either. Maybe she's good for a few jokes here and there, but nothing like she should be. She'll never be what she should be.

_I don't know why they let you be a princess, if you'll never be perfect. Just look at you. You split your parents up. You can't walk down the stairs without falling. When there's something you want, you have to have it. Princesses aren't greedy or demanding, you fool. They don't make mistakes, and they certainly don't fall down stairs. Princesses can fit into dresses without the tailor having to make 'alterations'. Princesses can politely decline all that food offered at parties. They don't need to throw it back up, or spend hours trying to spell it away. What's wrong with you?_

She knows everything she tells herself is true. How can it not be? She really did split her parents up. It doesn't even feel like they love her. Neither of them speak to her much, unless she's done something wrong or it's time for some royal ceremony. She's sure that's one of the reasons she's being sent off to Alfea next year; so neither of her parents will have to deal with her anymore. And it sounds good, after all. Our wonderful Princess, attending Alfea! What a feat!

She knows she's greedy. She always wants presents. Dresses, jewelry, gifts galore. She can never get enough of it. She supposes it's because that's the only way she felt love. Her parents showered her with gifts, just to distract her. And since they gave her nothing else, she figured objects meant love. Now, her longing for acceptance and love is mistaken for being spoiled. But she doesn't mind much. No one knows the rest of the truth, so why bother to learn part of it?

Don't even get her started on the dresses. She hates thinking about it. Every other girl, princess, whatever she knows, it seems like they never have problems with their clothes. They never need the seams to be let out; they never need skip a few meals here and there because of that party coming up. No one else needs to restrain themselves from picking up food, like her. No one else needs to do everything in their power to stay skinny, just for everyone else's sake, not their own. Nothing is fair, nothing is good. Nothing is right in this world. Not when you're royalty.

_Try harder. Maybe beauty's in there somewhere._

Maybe if she stares hard enough, it'll show up.

_Just try harder. Maybe you can be perfect._

* * *

She remembers it well. Those days of staring at the mirror, wondering if she could ever be everything she was suppose to be. She hated it. It had controlled her life for so long. She finally found some freedom when she came to school and met her friends. Her friends, her boyfriend, her Enchantix. What could be more beautiful than that?

So why is she here again, standing in front of this mirror?

She doesn't want the feelings back. She'd do anything to keep them away forever. But they're a part of her; there is no escaping. Inside her will always rest a monster, just waiting to attack. Waiting to remind her that no matter how far away she is, she is still a princess. That will never change.

So if she is still a princess, she can't slack off. She can't let herself become just like everyone else. A princess still holds her duty even when she is away from the castle. Perfection is everything. So be perfect. Quickly, cover it up before they see who you really are.

The price of being a princess is long and hard. It's a price most aren't willing to pay. But when you're born into royalty, the check has already been signed, the money whisked away. For your hard work, you receive praise. For your starvation, you receive beauty. For your suffering, you receive acceptance. But is the price really worth it? Deep down inside, she still feels nothing. Even though warmth is all around her, she only senses cold. Cold, freezing, loneliness. And the need to be perfect, even if it kills her. Even if she slowly pulls herself apart.

_Perfection is everything when you're a princess._


End file.
